1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to sighting systems and structures.
2. Background Art
Sighting systems and structures are used in various fields. Sighting systems and structures generally have an aperture or gap through which a user looks to view some targeted item and align some object in the direction of the targeted item.